


人间烟火（下）

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: be





	人间烟火（下）

**Author's Note:**

> be

他们沿着海边的马路走了很久。  
深夜非常冷，Lewy背着Reus走，他们闲聊着，谁都没有去提那空白的十年。  
“Marc怎么样？”  
“嗯，很不错，他去巴塞罗那工作了。”  
“你不想出去看看吗？”  
这是个愚蠢的问题。  
Reus眯起眼睛，用手指戳戳Lewy的脖子。  
“我的内心是个非常传统的人，我可以尝试一切全新的东西，但这些东西必须在这里。说实话，我离不开这个小镇，它对我的意义很大。”  
Lewy有片刻的失神，大概对于他这样留恋多所城市的人来说，哪儿都可以是故乡。  
门把手上挂着一个塑料袋，Lewy问：“是什么？”  
Reus笑了笑，打马虎眼：“好心人送的海鲜饭。”  
Lewy低头，“那地上的花呢？”  
“也是……好心人送的吧。”自知这样的回答漏洞百出，但Reus也无意再去解释，他开了灯，让Lewy随意点。  
Lewy没有来过Reus的家，细细打量一番，除了生活用品全都是单人份，看不出来有什么不一样。  
“喝果汁吗？”  
“随便。”  
“别说随便，我这有橙汁、桃子汁，还有椰汁。”  
Lewy走过去，绕过Reus的肩拿了一瓶橙汁。  
“所以……你现在在做些什么呢？”  
Lewy拧开瓶盖，靠在一边的墙上。  
“我在伦敦的一家律师所。”  
“律师？哦，能颠倒黑白的职业。”  
Lewy哭笑不得，“那你呢？”  
“就像你看到的那样，我什么都做，打着零工，日子也还行。”  
接下来是长达五分钟的沉默。也许只有一分钟，但当空气里只剩下咕咚咕咚的喝水声，短暂的想话题时间无限地拉长，让人倍感烦闷。  
毕竟他们十年没见了啊！  
于是，他们在心中原谅了彼此一回，各自准备先起话头。  
“你结婚了吗？”  
“你是不是还是一个人？”  
面面相觑，是Reus先笑出了声，他先是大笑着，连眼睛都看不见了。渐渐的，眼睛是真的看不见了，被硕大的泪珠缀满，一闭眼，就像断了线的珍珠掉个不停。  
他不想在Lewy面前这样，可真的快撑不下去了。  
见到Lewy，那种十年等待终于有结果后的如释重负在看到他对另一个人紧张的时候彻底崩塌，让自己恬不知耻地说出“做我三天男朋友”的勇气到底从何而来。  
大约是不甘吧。  
Reus无声地哭着，他应该逃走，离开这个男人，离得远远的。因为只要靠近，他就忍不住卑微地想挽回过去。他的心很痛，痛得令他呼吸困难，一口气梗着提不上。  
Reus在矛盾中产生了自我了断的念头，他告诉自己，得先放一放，三天后吧，再熬一熬，好吗？  
“Marco。”  
Lewy扳正他的身体，弯下腰，用嘴唇吮干他脸颊上的泪。  
是苦涩的味道，让人难受心疼。  
Reus没有推开他，他环住了Lewy的腰，埋在他胸前低声说：“Lewy，你要了我吧。”

这场性爱当然说不上愉快，没人说话，Reus把脸埋在枕头里，Lewy一度认为他过呼吸了，紧张地想要把他转过来。Reus咬着自己的拳头哼哼唧唧，他的脸非常红，连脖子也是，下半身轻微地抽搐着，把Lewy缴得很紧。  
他们的身体非常契合，但对于Reus来说，第一次总是难熬的，从开始到结束，他都感受不到所谓的高潮，后穴被巨物撑开，连接处通红一片，糜烂不堪。撞击的水声刺激着两人的感官，在腰断之际Lewy终于射精了，只是这过程也并不好受。燥热的内壁被一柱柱冰冷的黏液灌满，后穴灌满了也未停止，Lewy抓起Reus的脑袋，迫使他张开嘴。星星点点的精液又到了嘴里，Reus掐着喉咙干呕出来，弄得床上到处是可耻的白浊。  
“结束吧，结束吧……”  
Reus挂在Lewy身上，扭着身子可怜地央求。  
Lewy吻了吻他的额头，将Reus的双臂吊起，用自己的皮带捆在床头，然后把粉嫩的双腿折起来，只露出还在一张一合的小穴。  
Lewy俯身凑到上面，在Reus小猫似的求饶声中用舌头勾走了自己的精液，然后翻到上面，渡到了Reus的嘴里，哄着他咽下去。  
Reus哪里经过这样的人事，他彻底服软，任Lewy折腾他软白的身体。

再次醒来的时候已经到了黄昏。  
他们足足在床上缠绵了一天，Reus感觉自己的身体像是被拆了一样，一动就疼，下半身已经痛得失去知觉，小肚子鼓鼓的，一压，某人的精液就从下面流了出来。  
Lewy的阴茎还埋在身后，一刺激又挺立了起来。  
Reus害怕了，他的身体开始颤抖，直到被揽进一个温暖的胸膛。  
Lewy抱着他，性感的下巴抵在他的肩窝里。  
“在这方面，我这个男朋友够格吗？”  
Reus恨恨地想：够！太够了！  
他们在太阳还未全部下山前出门了。  
Reus没办法走路，Lewy笑他是刚上岸的人鱼公主，刀尖跳舞。  
Reus一恸，竟觉得这个比喻十分恰当。从Lewy出现开始，他的心岂不是在刀尖上呢？  
Lewy背着Reus，也不管路人的眼光，时不时亲吻他的侧脸、耳垂。  
“跟我说说伦敦的事好吗？”  
Reus抚摸着Lewy的脸，他想，自己终究还是先问了。  
Lewy眯起眼：“这是个很长很无聊的故事。”  
“那我也要听。”  
太想知道了，尽管Reus清楚地知道，以Lewy的条件不可能在伦敦过得不好，但他仍旧渴望弥补那段空白。  
Lewy把Reua放在海边的长椅上，他们还没进入公共海滩，仅仅坐在前面的花园内。  
海风从后面扑来，神经立刻放松，他们的关系得到了舒缓，不再那么小心翼翼。  
Lewy讲述了他在伦敦的高中生活，然后去美国求学，最后回伦敦工作。在美国他认识了生命中很重要的人，并把他带回了英国。  
“是他吗？我救的那个。”  
Lewy的眼神很真诚：“是，没错。大学毕业后我们在美国领证了。”  
Reus“哦”了一声，心脏上的钝痛感没有那么强了，现在换成细密的针尖扎进去，誓要把已经破碎的心脏继续捅个千疮百孔。  
“他是做什么的？”  
Reus听见自己在问。  
“同行。我们都很忙，这次其实是我们的蜜月旅行。”  
Lewy能感受到Reus的情绪变化，但他不想撒谎。  
再次看到Reus，他承认，自己的心里有了波澜。知道曾经那虚无缥缈的夏日爱恋没有无疾而终，他当然是高兴的。在作为男人的那点虚荣心得到满足后，更多的，是无地自容。  
不管是伦敦还是纽约，它们和花火镇都相差的很大，无处不在的诱惑让自己很快就忘记了Reus，这很混蛋，他知道。  
可这就是平凡人的生活啊。  
搬家，结识新的朋友，谈一段有始有终的恋爱。而不是沉溺在过去，过去已经走了，永远也追不上。  
Lewy低下头，灰蓝色的眼珠不安地转动着。  
他亏欠Reus的，今生怕是还不起了。  
那么还剩的两天，他希望Reus能快乐。

Reus是快乐的。  
接下去的两天，他脸上的笑几乎没消失过。  
白天，他带Lewy骑自行车环岛游，累了就把车扔一边，到海滩上躺会，嘴里叼个冰棒晒一下午，接着就让滚烫的皮肤去接触舒爽的海水。在海里玩一阵上来，正好等看日落。  
棕榈飘扬，沙沙作响，天气好得不像话，跟十多年前没有任何变化。  
时间飞快，Reus做好了吃完这顿烧烤说再见的准备。  
他们漫步在星空下，都等着对方先开口。  
“我爱你。”  
Reus停下脚步：“是不是很不可思议？”他张大了眼睛就是怕眼泪又流出来：“你认识我时候我的性格，怎么会做出这样的事呢？可我就是这样，认定了一个人，就一头栽下去。十年了，我没想到自己会坚持这么久，所以我这三天我也在想，我坚持的，到底是对你的爱还是在和自己作对。”他一步步退后，让自己隐匿在路灯下：“一个人唱独角戏的感觉很不好，在你离开后没有联络我的时候我就应该知道，我们之间结束了。我看过太多这样的事了，在海边开展一段恋爱，随着旅人的离开而终止。只是我一直没想明白，其实你也是这样的。”  
Reus的声音越来越弱：“别说话，我怕你一说我就又要难过好久好久。就这样走吧，利落地转身，离开，和我挥挥手就行。”  
Lewy张着嘴，不发一言。  
他用力抱了抱Reus，然后拍了拍他的背，慢慢退后，紧跟着转身，伸出手，挥了挥。  
Reus轻轻地说了句：“再见，再见。”  
谁也不知道，他是在和谁说再见。是渐行渐远的Lewy，还是心中的，十年前的自己。

Reus走在回去的路上，总觉得还像在做梦一样。  
他的脚下有点儿飘，甚至不敢相信过去几天是真的。  
他幻想的久别重逢皆大欢喜全都落空，只剩一人的时候那种喉咙被扼住的窒息感让他蹲了下来。  
喘气，用力地喘，把身体放平，让空气进来。  
他对自己说。  
好久，真的过了好久，Reus才缓过来，慢慢从地上爬起来。  
好了，都好了，别担心。  
Reus深吸一口气，抬头，不想再哭，只有这个办法。  
走啊走，终于走到家门口。  
月光下的台阶上，坐着等他的不再是黑发少年。  
法国人一手提着海鲜饭，一手捧着玫瑰花，看到Reus后立马站了起来。  
有些局促，有些不安。  
他等了自己多久？  
Reus已经不记得了，他从未在意过这个人，就好像，Lewy对自己那样。  
海风再起，虫子又在开演唱会。  
“海鲜炒饭，吃吗？”  
“一起吃吧。”

Fin


End file.
